muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Henson.com
Henson.com is the long-time online home of The Jim Henson Company. The site, located at henson.com, first launched in 1997. The site currently features information on various Henson Company projects and productions - including the company's Family entertainment, sci-fi and fantasy worlds, and their Henson Alternative brands; plus limited coverage of the company's previous work with the Muppets, Sesame Street and Bear in the Big Blue House. Individual pages on each production often include show descriptions, image galleries, character listings, show credits, episode guides, and links to related merchandise, videos, podcasts and press releases. Aside from information on the company's productions, the site features general company information - including a company overview, biographies of the company's leadership, press releases, media relations and other corperate information. The site also features links to the Jim Henson's Creature Shop website, and the studio's leasing opportunities. Jim Henson's Red Book :See Jim Henson's Red Book Jim Henson's Red Book is a public blog added to the site on September 24, 2010. The blog features excerpts from Jim Henson's personal journals. shop.henson.com In early 2010, the Jim Henson Company Henson teamed up with Mashon to launch a company store on Henson.com. The e-store featured apparel, DVDs, books, toys, device skins, posters, cards, personalized merchandise and other items from Fraggle Rock, Dinosaur Train, Farscape, Sid the Science Kid, Jim Henson Designs, Skatelab, and other company projects. Image:shop.henson.com Henson Store.jpg Image:shop.henson.com Fraggle Store.jpg Previous features Henson.com used to feature articles like "Ask Henson.com" and "Featured Creature." While Muppets.com has been the online home of the Muppets since 1998, durring the time that company owned the Muppets there was also Muppet-related content on the Henson.com - including games, news, pictures, and production information. For many years the site featured information on Jim Henson and the other core Muppeteers in a section dubbed "the creators", detailed production information on various film and television projects, an online store, mini games, and links to other Henson websites. News and information on new merchandise, television projects, productions, and company events were posted to the homepage as well. Henson Moment Henson Moment was regular feature on the site from 1997 until 2002. The feature showcased short Quicktime video clips, ranging from 30 to 60 seconds in length, from various Henson productions - including The Muppet Show, Muppets Tonight, Fraggle Rock, The Dark Crystal, Dog City, Time Piece, City Kids, Bear in the Big Blue House, Mopatop's Shop, The Tales from Muppetland, The Muppet Movie and The Great Muppet Caper. Many of The Muppet Show's UK Spots were featured as clips, making them available to US audiences for the first time. Featured Creature :See Featured Creature archives Featured Creature was another regular feature on the site from 1997 until 2002. The section would highlight a different character from various Henson projects. The collection spotlighted Muppets, Creatures, and other characters with mini biographies and exclusive behind the scenes information and images from the Henson Company archives. More than 100 characters were included throughout the run of the feature. Ask Henson.com :See Ask Henson.com archives Ask Henson.com was a regular feature on the Henson.com website from 1997 until 2002, written by Jim Henson Company archivist Karen Falk. Falk answered fan e-mail about various Henson characters and productions. More than 85 questions were published throughout the feature's run. Other contributors included Craig Shemin, Dave Goelz, David Barrington-Holt, Edward C. Eyth, Jim Lewis, Stephanie Allain (President of Production, Jim Henson Pictures), Ed Christie, Matt Britton (General Manager, Jim Henson's Creature Shop), Ellie Hannibal (Manager, Creative Affairs, The Jim Henson Company), Catherine Meiseles (Associate Archivist, The Jim Henson Company), Duncan Kenworthy, Leslie Kelly (Archivist and Photo Librarian). The Henson.comTest The Henson.comTest was a weekly trivia contest featured on the website from 1997 until 1998. Each week a multiple choice question about the company or one of its productions was posted; and each Wednesday a winner was chosen randomly from among all correct answers submitted. Various prizes, often some of the latest merchandise items, were awarded as prizes to the winners. The Henson.com Podcast In August 2006, the company launched the Henson.com Podcast, an audio (and occasionally video) podcast with news, interviews and other insider information from the company. The podcast was hosted by Grant Baciocco and available at henson.com/podcast or via iTunes. Episode topics have included Labyrinth, Fraggle Rock, Farscape, Legends of the Dark Crystal, Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas, the ''Fraggle Rock'' movie, The Doozers and other current and upcoming Henson Company projects and events; plus extended interview with such company employees as Lisa Henson, Brian Henson, Nicole Goldman, Karen Falk, Julie Zobel, John Criswell, Alex Rockwell, Michael Oosterom, and Peter Brooke. The podcast also maintained a Twitter account (@hensonpodcast), that gave updates on upcoming and new episodes, and often solicited questions and feedback for interviews and episodes. By March 2011, new episodes were released on a bi-weekly basis. The final podcast was released on December 8th 2011. 116 episodes were produced. Image:Henson.com henson.jpg Image:Henson.com kermit.jpg Image:Henson.com 911.jpg Image:Henson.com tms25.jpg Image:Henson-com-1998.jpg|Homepage circa 1998 Image:Henson-com-2000.jpg|Homepage circa 2000 Image:Holidaysplash2003.jpg|Splash page 2003 Image:Henson-com-2003.jpg|Homepage circa 2003 Image:Henson-com-2004.jpg|Homepage circa 2004 Web extras Twitter :See @hensoncompany on Twitter In March 2009 the Jim Henson Company established an official Twitter presence. Twitter, a microblogging and social networking webservice, enables its users to send and read messages text-based posts of up to 140 characters. The company shares regular tweets featuring news, insider information, exclusive pictures and other unique updates. The feed was originally maintained by Allyson Smith, the company's Vice President of New Media; the feed is now run by Henson Company's Interactive Producer Anna Jordan-Douglass. Additional feeds for the company's family entertainment, podcast, stage shows have been launched as well. YouTube :See The Jim Henson Company on YouTube The Jim Henson Company maintains a channel on YouTube, a video sharing website owned by Google. The company's channel showcases special videos and clips from their various productions. Facebook :See The Jim Henson Company on Facebook The Jim Henson Company also maintains an official page on Facebook, a popular social networking website. Launched in spring 2009, the company uses their fan page to communicate and connect with fans by sharing regular updates featuring news, insider information, and exclusive pictures. External links * Henson.com * The Jim Henson Company on Twitter * The Jim Henson Company on YouTube * The Jim Henson Company on Facebook __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Henson Company Web Content